


Things that were and that will be again

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s back from Purgatory, there’s a rift between Sam and Dean but Sam wants to change that and when he sees the opportunity to make Dean remember what they had, he takes it, even if it’s in a diner bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that were and that will be again

**Title:** Things that were and that will be again  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean Wincest  
 **Rating:** Nc-17  
 **Word Count:** 5,119  
 **Warnings:** minor mention of spoilery stuff from season8, vague use of post purgatory Dean’s behavior, semi public sex, Top!Sam, Bottom!Dean  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of it and you can’t sue my imagination for sexing two hot men.  
 **Summary:** Dean’s back from Purgatory, there’s a rift between Sam and Dean but Sam wants to change that and when he sees the opportunity to make Dean remember what they had, he takes it, even if it’s in a diner bathroom.  
 **A/N:** This fic is based on [](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/profile)[**badbastion**](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/) ’s [For a Good time call](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/10900.html), art run fast and look at it, gorgeous sexing. She does the most wonderful Live Streams and inspires the porn in my soul. Thank you to the wonderful [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
 **PDF:** [AO3]()

[ ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/888/1887)

 

The long ride has been silent, only the music blaring through the speakers and Dean’s horrible tone deaf singing passes between them as they roar down the highway. Sam’s been distracting himself by reading, trying to avoid the obvious elephant in the backseat.

Dean sings off key to the same old tunes he always listens to. He’s not connecting with Sam since he came back and the truth is he doesn't care because he’s still pissed that Sam didn't try to find him. So the fact that Sam has his nose buried in a book really doesn't bother him, its one less reason to feel the need to even bother talking to him.

The sun is starting to set and Sam’s drifted off to sleep, his head resting on the window, the book sliding off of his lap as his grip grows slack. He’s dreaming, his head is filled with images of the days when the road trips were filled with talk of the next hunt, research, and reminiscing. His heart aches for those days and even though Dean’s been back for three months, it feels like he never came back at all.

 

Looking over at Sam sleeping Dean tries not to smile. He tries to remember that he’s pissed at Sam but he can’t hide the tiny spark of something for his brother that is still buried in his heart. He’s leering a little too long and the car goes off onto the gravel side strip, he jerks the car back onto the road and stares straight ahead.

Sam jerks awake, the book sliding to the floor. “What?” he looks around stunned.

“Deer,” is all Dean says, his eyes still staring forward at the approaching road.

Sam clears his throat and adjusts himself. “Good reflexes,” he rubs his eyes. Dean doesn't bother to respond just turns the music up a notch and bobs his head.

They travel for a few more hours before Dean pulls into a motel and gets them a room. “Two twins,” he says handing the credit card to the clerk.

Sam’s waiting outside by the car when Dean comes out, he doesn't say a word just throws the spare key at Sam and heads up the staircase to the second level.

It’s a restless night for Sam; they've all been restless nights since Dean got back. They haven’t shared a bed since Dean’s return. They don’t touch or kiss or speak much anymore. It’s a rare occasion that Dean doesn't lock the bathroom door while he’s in there, Sam’s as alone as he was while Dean was gone as he is now that he’s home.

He lays awake and watches Dean toss and turn in the neighboring bed. Dean’s eyes flick quickly behind his eyelids as he mumbles incoherent words quietly into the dark room. Sam knows that Dean is having nightmares about purgatory; that he’s remembering untold atrocities that will never be spoken of and he wants to offer comfort. Sam wants to hold him and tell him that it’s going to be alright, that he’s safe now but all he can do is lay across the room watching him suffer.

Dean’s in the bathroom already when Sam wakes up. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently when Dean finally comes out; he looks over at Sam and frowns. “You look like hell,” he quips with an uninterested tone.

“Thanks,” Sam says sleepily while wandering into the bathroom. He doesn't shut the door because he wants Dean to see him, to possibly watch him do his morning routine, something they once shared, Dean shaving or brushing his teeth while Sam flossed or groomed himself. The countless morning they shared a shower together, the groping and fondling, or the more often than not morning blowjob, Sam on his knees, the water beating down his back as he sucked Dean off, the grunts and groans echoing off of the tiled walls. Sam’s toes gripping the wall behind him as he pleasured his brother, his own hand working himself over until they both came simultaneously. All of those things they did that were or are so normal for anyone in love. Tender kisses, Dean’s perfect pink lips fitting so well with Sam’s mouth when they’d kiss. He’s missing all of it, hell he’d give anything for Dean to just look at him like he’s even related to him again.

They hit the road right away, not even going for breakfast, just a quick stop at the Gas N’ Go for a fill up, two rank coffees, two microwave breakfast burritos and a box of powdered sugar doughnuts.

“Don’t open the doughnuts in the car dude,” he warns Sam. Sam sheepishly puts the doughnuts back inside of the green plastic bag.

It’s more silence and Sam’s sick to death of it, sick of feeling like his brother doesn't even care about him any more or at least less then he does a total stranger. He wants that connection they had back, he wants Dean back, he misses him and they need to talk about it.

Dean’s strumming his fingers over the steering wheel to the beat of the music when Sam decides its time to do some talking. “Are we ever going to be brothers again?” he opens with a bomb instead of the firecracker he should have and he discovers that quite quickly.

Dean turns his head and looks at Sam with a dark glare. “We’ll always be brothers, genetics saw to that, can’t change that,” he looks back at the road.

“What’s been up your ass since you came back?” it’s bomb number two and it’s absolutely deafening when he hears it go off in Dean’s head.

Dean slams on the brakes, they both fly forward with the force of going from 55mph to 0mph instantly, the car skids about ten yards before completely halting in the middle of the road. Dean slowly turns his head, no expression on his face at all. “Who the fuck are you to ask me anything,” his tone is dry and unfeeling, it’s like he’s empty inside.

Sam’s startled, his heart is racing from the sudden stop but he should have realized how Dean would react to such a question given their lack of family bond these last few months, hell, year and three months to be exact. What he says next shocks even him when it comes out of his mouth. “You owe me an explanation,” he can’t take it back now; it’s on the table for the world to see.

There isn't a sound from Dean, his cold stare eats through Sam like acid poured directly on his heart. He cocks his head and cracks his neck, his fingers grip tighter on the steering wheel like he’s trying very hard not to strike out with them, he licks his lips before clenching his jaw and making the patent Dean Winchester _fuck you and the horse you rode in_ on face. He clears his throat and swallows then looks back at Sam. “I owe you nothing,” his voice is dark and whisper quiet. “You didn't even look for me.”

Sam’s blood curdles in his veins just at the sound of Dean’s voice. He’s instantly cold and tears are forming in his eyes. He sees the darkness that a year in purgatory has done to Dean and the fact that he didn’t look for him, couldn’t look for him, wanted to look for him but was lost himself is all Dean can see when he looks at him. The sheer fact that he was left in hell for a year alone searching for a way out, a way back to him and to find this out has broken him and Sam knows he has to show him he loves him and is here for him always.

He makes a sound in the back of his throat like he’s about to say something but it gets stuck there, thick and dry, his eyes are full of tears, his hands want to reach out and caress Dean’s skin, show him how much, tell him how much, how much everything he feels but he can’t, he just sits there like an idiot.

“That’s what I thought,” Dean says as he revs the gas and heads back up the road again, the tires squealing with the sudden propulsion forward.

Sam can’t say anything for about fifty miles, he’s just staring ahead, his mind racing with everything he wants to say and do but it all seems so meaningless and so empty. Then his mouth opens and the words just start flying out, he’s not thinking about them, not analyzing them at all, just letting the words flow. “I missed you so much I wanted to die, I felt like I couldn’t live without you and didn’t want to live without you. I had no idea where you were, what happened, if you were alive or dead and no way to find out.”

“But you did,” he’s listening, hearing everything, processing it all and he wants to give Sam the credit, wants to say “Okay it’s over I love you everything can be normal again,” but he can’t find it in his heart to forgive him.

“No, I didn’t. I was lost for a long time Dean. I wandered around like an empty shell until Amelia and then I thought maybe I could go on without you but not a day went by that you weren’t the one who occupied all of my thoughts,” Sam’s pouring out his heart and soul.

Dean looks at him; something in his eyes is a bit softer. “Not a day went by that I wasn’t trying to get back to you,” his voice cracks, like something inside of him is breaking open for the first time in a year. “I was alone out there, I needed my brother, I dreamed of you Sam, every night. You were my focus, the thing that was going to be here when I got out, fighting just as hard to get me out of there as I was to find a way out,” a tear flows down his cheek. “Then I find out that you weren’t, you didn’t look for me and really it is more than I can take, knowing that my brother, my flesh and blood, the man I would bed and forsake all others for, forgot me.”

Sam reaches out and touches Dean’s hand, its like electricity between them, a surge of pure energy ignites and Dean slams on the brakes again. He looks at Sam, his eyes wet with tears, his heart racing. “Dean, I never forgot you,” Sam leans in and lays a gentle kiss on Dean’s mouth and surprisingly he responds in kind.

Dean’s hands are shaking, his mouth is dry and he wants so much to give in and let his brother love him again, wants to love his brother again. Sam pulls away and looks in Dean’s eyes. “I love you Dean,” he whispers it like it’s a secret only the two of them can ever know. “You are my everything,” he rubs his thumb over Dean’s freckled cheeks wiping away the wetness from the tear.

The silence is deafening, the only sound Dean hears is his own heart beating loud in his ears. He’s examining Sam’s face looking for that truth and innocence he always had faith in. “I believe you,” he says quietly.

The tension is less between them but it’s still there, covering them like a wet blanket that won’t let them get warm.

Dean breaks the uncomfortable silence when he sees the red neon glow of a sign up ahead that reads, Max’s Diner. “Hungry?”

“Definitely,” Sam says.

They pull into the Diner parking lot, the smell of fried foods takes over their senses right away. “Definitely a burger and fries,” he sniffs the air a big smile on his face. It’s the first real smile Sam’s seen since they met at the cabin and he likes it.

 

They sit in a far booth away from the window; Dean seems to like it that way these days. A perky red headed waitress comes over with two glasses of water and place settings. “Hi I’m Vicki, would you two boys like menus?” she’s extra perky.

Dean smiles at her. “Do you have cheeseburgers and fries?” he winks at her.

“Absolutely,” she pulls her pad from the apron around her waist.

“Then a bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon on the side and a big order of French fries and a coke.”

“Okie,” she looks at Sam. “And for you?”

“Um, make that two minus the bacon and I’ll share his fries.”

“Like hell you will, two orders of fries darling,” Dean gives Sam a sideways glance.

“That’ll be right up,” she walks away her ponytail bouncing with each step.

“You’re not sharing my fries,” Dean furrows his brow.

“We don’t need two orders,” Sam insists.

“I didn’t fight my way through purgatory to share my French fires with anyone, especially you,” Dean takes a sip of his water. Sam sits back exasperated, he doesn’t say anything just sits there and stews.

Dean’s enjoying his food as Sam picks at his burger, he keeps looking at Dean stuffing the fries into his mouth and making obscene noises of pleasure. He can’t help but think of how he made those noises for him, with him while they were fucking and he misses his Dean all over again.

“Aren’t you hungry,” Dean asks taking the last few fries and pushing them into his mouth and then smiling.

“I've had enough,” he says moving his half eaten burger around on his plate.

“Well then, we can’t let these go to waste,” Dean leans over and grabs some of Sam’s fries. Sam glares at him and then reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“If I couldn't share your fries, you can’t share mine,” he’s staring straight into Dean’s eyes and making a stern expression. Dean’s shocked at first and then he smiles, something inside of him clicks and he likes this Sam, this, take charge Sam.

He opens his hand and releases the fries, letting them fall onto the center of the table. “Whatever you want Sammy,” his voice is softer, a bit sultry and low.

Sam lets go of his wrist but hovers close before Dean retracts his arm. “I figure what’s good for the goose is good for the gander,” he shoves his plate to the side.

The sharp sting of tension between them is lessening, Dean can feel it fading away but not disappearing completely. Sam clears his throat, “I've got to hit the men’s room before we leave.”

Dean watches him walk away, that familiar twinge of arousal that isn't so familiar any more rises up and makes his cock twitch with the thought of Sam in the restroom over the urinal with his cock in hand. He can’t resist the temptation to follow Sam inside, so he doesn't.

The door opens and Dean walks in. “Guess I should try too,” he says with a chuckle. Sam looks self conscious for the first time since the very first time Dean actually touched his cock. “Yeah long trip,” there’s an embarrassed lilt in his tone. He turns his back to Dean just a little as if shielding himself.

Dean nudges in and stands right next to Sam. “Come on Sammy, isn't like I haven’t seen it before,” he’s stretching, trying to see over the privacy divider.

Sam sighs and zips up then goes over to a stall. “I can’t go with you staring at me,” he says exasperatedly but the truth is, he’s getting hard because Dean’s this close with his cock hanging out.

“I’m not staring, I’m leering,” he corrects him.

Sam leans up against the graffiti scribbled wall of the tiny stall and exhales quietly. He hears Dean’s feet shuffling and then the door swings open, Dean’s standing there, semi hard cock hanging out of his jeans. “Are we going to do something about this problem,” he says as he steps inside. Sam’s breathing hard, his cock just went from half to fully erect as his heart pumped all of the blood straight to it with breakneck speed. He swallows hard, not knowing what to say because they were just about fighting at the table and now… this.

“What should we do about it,” he hears himself say it; it sounds like dialog from a cheesy porno.

Dean laughs quietly as he pushes the grungy latch across and slips off his jacket. “What we usually do in this situation,” he’s unbuckling his jeans and closing in on Sam.

Sam’s hands go instinctively to Dean’s shoulders, it’s like they haven’t missed a beat in a year. Dean’s thinner now, leaner muscle and less bulk. Sam likes it, likes the way it feels under his fingers when he grips him tight. “ I've missed you,” he whispers as he leans in close for a kiss. Dean’s lips ghosting over Sam’s as they exchange hot breath.

This feels like unfamiliar territory for Dean, like he’s doing it for the first time. All of the want is here, all of the need, but it’s like Sam’s body is different, foreign to him yet he remembers every line, every band of long muscle, every inch of skin and strand of hair yet it is all so new.

Their lips meet in an awkward tender kiss. Sam wants to collapse into Dean’s arms and sob while begging him for forgiveness even though he doesn't need it. His hands grip Dean so tight he thinks he might break him. “Need you so much, want you so much,” he says as he devours Dean’s mouth. The taste floods his memory, the feel so natural but there is a hesitation in Dean’s kiss, one that makes Sam take notice. “What’s wrong?” he asks breaking the kiss.

Dean snakes his hands through Sam’s arms and holds him close. “Nothing,” he says trying to initiate the kiss again.

Sam’s hesitant now too. “Something’s wrong,” he pulls back but doesn’t let go. He knows all of Dean’s tells when something isn’t right.

“I,” he hesitates but then knows he has to say something because this can’t go on between them anymore. “I want you Sammy but I don’t think I can say I love you,” tears are welling up in his eyes.

“Why,” Sam’s tone is desperate.

“Something inside of me changed there,” he closes his eyes and leans his whole body into Sam. “I can’t give myself to someone like that again and be hurt,” he takes a deep breath.

“But I love you, never stopped, always Dean, you were always the one in my foremost thoughts, everyday,” Sam’s grip loosens but Dean pulls him in tighter.

“It changes you,” he says nuzzling into Sam’s neck.

Sam knows he has to show Dean, has to give him that thing, that feeling that Dean gave him the very first time they were together. He has to show him that he loves him, always has and nothing will ever change that.

He snakes his hand through the short soft strands of Dean’s hair and cradles his head. “Shhh, it’s alright babe,” he says softly, his words full of love and compassion. “Let it out.”

Dean presses tighter into Sam’s body, his thigh pressed between Sam’s legs as he straddles his thigh and slowly ruts against it, his face still buried in Sam’s neck. “I need this,” he mumbles into the collar of his shirt. “It’s been too long.” Sam strokes his hair and returns the pressure with each of Dean’s hip rotations into him.

They stay like this, bodies pressed tight as they kiss and mouth at each other’s jaw and neck until it’s built up into a fever, their bodies rocking harder and harder into each other and until Dean becomes more than Sam can bear. He switches their position shoving Dean against the wall with a thud and presses so tight into this body that Dean expels a hard puff of breath but doesn't complain. He’s ripping at Sam’s jeans like they are tear away pants, he can’t get them open or down fast enough.

“Take yours off,” Sam moans as he finishes the job for Dean shoving his jeans down to his knees. Dean obeys; he quickly toes off his boots and strips his jeans off kicking them to the side. He standing naked from the waist down all but his white and green tube socks and even though his cock is so hard its standing straight up he feels a little bit disconcerted to be this naked with someone else even if he is going to fuck them.

“Let me suck you,” Dean says sliding down the wall but Sam stops him.

“I want to fuck you,” Sam says softly, with tenderness.

Dean wants to but it’s been so long he’s afraid to try it. “I’ll fuck you instead,” he says pulling at Sam’s hips to turn him around. Sam stands fast, not letting Dean move him one inch.

“Turn around Dean,” he says more commanding. Dean turns around, his body pressed against the wall, his face turned towards the door as he waits. Sam takes hold of his hips and pulls them back popping Dean’s ass out making the perfect mound shape. He leans over and whispers in Dean’s ear. “You still have the most perfect ass I've ever seen,” he gently smacks it and Dean flinches but let’s out a quiet moan as he closes his eyes and waits for more.

Sam smiles at the light pink hand print on the pale freckled cheek. He leans forward for a kiss as he parts Dean’s lips with his tongue. “Open up,” he tells him. Dean doesn't question just opens his mouth and waits. Sam puts his index and middle finger inside of Dean’s hot wet mouth. “Get them good and wet,” he’s pumping them in and out of Dean’s pursed lips.

When they’re wet enough he pulls them out and quickly starts to circle them around Dean’s tight hole. The puckered entrance flexes under his light touches almost begging him to slip the tip of a finger inside but he doesn't, he just continues with the slow frustrating manipulations of pleasure waiting for Dean to ask for it. He remembers how Dean took him, pressed against the wall of the motel, half bent over, face pressed against the wall as he grappled for purchase with each thrust of Dean’s hips. It felt so good, so intense and dirty but he loved it, every second of it and wanted more. He wants to give this to Dean, to make him want it, to want more, to be his Dean again and never forget that he belongs to Sam.

Dean’s on fire, his body is shaking with need as Sam teases him relentlessly. His cock is jerking with need each time Sam passes over his asshole and he wants him to just stick it in and release some of this tension. He’s breathless and a little sweaty, he licks his lips and pushes into Sam’s fingers but Sam’s not taking the hint.

Sam leans in and nips at Dean’s earlobe. “Tell me what you want Dean.” The slow lazy movements of his fingers teasing even more.

“Fuck me,” Dean manages to pant out. His whole body is screaming it with relentless intensity.

Sam’s finger slips inside and he starts to pump slowly with just the fingertip, he can tell Dean will need a good deal of stretching, because he so tight. He twists his finger slightly and then crooks it before pushing deeper to the second knuckle. Dean nearly collapses with the pleasure and Sam holds him up with his body. “Feel good,” he whispers, knowing full well it felt amazing to Dean.

“Yes,” he hisses. “You’re so fucking good at this,” his words of gratitude quickly turn to a deep moan when he feels Sam slip his second finger inside. The hot burn of the stretch nearly puts him on the floor but Sam’s pinning him to the wall and holding him up with his strong legs.

Twisting and pumping in and out of Dean’s ass, he’s stretching him, prepping him for his cock and he can feel the tight ring relax with each thrust. He pulls his fingers out and spits down on them several times for a better slide. Dean gasps and then goes insane rambling while he’s grinding into Sam’s hand. Sam knows its time, he’s begging for it.

Before he pulls out, he leans in and whispers in Dean’s ear again. “Want to ride my cock?” he asks.

Dean bucks hard with the words and nods yes frantically. Sam pulls out and Dean turns around to face him. He puts his arms around Sam’s neck and lifts one leg over his hip spreading his ass open wider for Sam to line up and inch inside.

Sam admires his handy work. “Mmmm, nice and wide for me,” he grins as he lines his cock up and slowly pushes inside. The head is in and Dean makes a pained expression that quickly turns into pleasure so Sam pushes in deeper, he’s halfway in and Dean’s already rotating his hips.

“Oh God, Sammy, fuck me open,” his words are pure breath as he pants them out. He opens his eyes and sees Sam watching his expression. “It’s all good,” he reinforces his body’s signals to fuck deeper and harder.

Sam strokes Dean’s cock in time with his shallow thrusts. His hand working and kneading the hard flesh as he watches Dean’s face, loving all of the tiny expressions he’s making.

“Fuck me harder,” Dean’s on fire, he wants more, more of Sam inside of him, more of what he remembers this to be like. Sam tires to oblige but this position isn't cutting it. He puts his arms around Dean and pushes in closer. “Put your legs around my waist and hang on,” he says and then he lifts Dean off of the floor.

Dean’s wrapped around him, his body clinging to Sam held tight by the large cock that just slid completely up his ass and he cries out, “Jesus fucking Christ, Yes!” the sound echoes off of the tile and metal walls. Sam pushes his back to the wall for support and then starts to thrust up and pull down. Sam’s cock is slamming into Dean and it feels so good, so right and so normal again.

It’s a work out as Sam holds Dean up and pumps into him, Dean riding Sam’s huge cock, the pleasure is beyond what he remembers, it’s like they are virgins again, have never known such feelings.

When Dean runs his fingers through Sam’s hair and arches his back against the wall Sam feels a rush of feelings come to the surface and he can’t help it, he buries his face in Dean’s shoulder. That feeling of being cradled by Dean, all this time without it he forgot he wanted it so badly.

The ecstasy of Sam’s body, the heat and the touches have Dean remembering things, feeling things he hasn't felt in forever and he gives in to his emotions as he bounces off of Sam’s lap with the mighty thrusts. Sam’s shirt is causing mild friction over his cock and its leaking streaks of precome over the buttons. He doesn't want to let go of Sam to jerk it off so he just focuses on Sam’s cock buried deep inside of him. The waves of pleasure as it hits his prostate, the electricity as it pushes him to the edge and he thinks he could come untouched, like a teenage boy.

There is a pool of heat building in Sam’s belly and he knows he can’t hold out much longer. “Gonna come Dean,” he says into Dean’s shoulder.

“Let it go Sammy,” Dean’s on the brink too.

Sam straightens up and pushes into Dean, their eyes meeting in an intense gaze as he slams into him, Dean’s body bouncing with the force of the thrusts. “Gonna…come..” Sam grunts out, his body convulsing as he shudders with the force of his orgasm ripping through him.

It’s at this very moment that Dean knows, he knows how much Sam loves him, knows he never forgot him and he comes instantly, untouched, his come spraying over Sam’s shirt and hitting his chin. He comes on a grunt, a guttural sound that is amplified by the walls and then he says it without warning. “I love you.”

Sam’s orgasm aftershock is wearing off when Dean’s words ghost in his ear. “ _I love you._ ” and Sam thinks he’ll come again right now just from the words. He looks up into Dean’s eyes and sees the love behind the post orgasmic haze and Dean’s smile says more than the words, he meant it, means it, is telling the absolute truth. He shoves into him, still deep inside of him, still sharing the same body, and he kisses him with the most passionate and tender kiss he ever has. “I love you too,” his words are muffled by the smacking of their lips, the swirling of their tongues and the hot pants of breath.

Sam’s legs are shaking as he pulls out and Dean climbs down, lowers himself to the floor. They feel the loss of heat and they miss it immediately. Dean’s hands still cupping Sam’s head, entangled in his hair. “I mean it you know,” his green eyes are gleaming as he says the words.

“I know,” Sam says moving his hand up to cradle Dean’s face. “I've missed you, even after you came back,” he says quietly still pinning Dean to the wall with his massive girth.

“Now you don’t have to,” Dean says massaging Sam’s head as he gently squeezes and releases Sam’s hair entangled in his fingers.

“Never will again,” Sam says reassuringly.

The sound of the restroom door opening startles them and they quickly pull on their jeans like two scared teenagers being caught by their parents.

They’re snickering as quietly as possible while waiting for the person to leave. When they finally do, they sneak out of the stall and compose themselves. Sam looks in the mirror and sees the remnants of Dean’s orgasm still on his chin, he wipes his face with a damp towel. “You would have let me go out there with this still on my face wouldn't you?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean laughs as he opens the door and they both leave the restroom.

 

The End  



End file.
